


What's Between Us is Between Us

by queenmidalah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomnia hits Steve often, but this time Bucky wonders if it's because Tony Stark made a drunken comment about the relationship that exists between Steve, Natasha, and Bucky. All Steve cares about is the three of them and that they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Between Us is Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basset_voyager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basset_voyager/gifts).



> Rated M just for the briefest hint of them heading into a smutty territory without being actual smut, plus the fact that they are all naked in bed together.

There were times when sleep was almost elusive for Steve Rogers. It didn’t matter that he and the other Avengers had a mission earlier that day to deal with remnants of Hydra, nor that he had spent a good portion of the latter part of his evening making love to the two people he loved. His body was just not succumbing to sleep that night. So he settled for watching his lovers sleep instead.

Natasha Romanoff was laying on her stomach, her head turned towards Steve, while her right arm rested against James “Bucky” Barnes’ back, her fingers just between the man’s shoulder blades. The sheet only covered all three people to their waists, which gave Steve the perfect view of the marks Natasha had left on Bucky’s back that night. He was positive there were similar marks on his back, though not as many as were on his chest and stomach.

Steve reached his own hand over and began to trace up and down Natasha’s spine, stopping just before his fingers brushed the skin of Bucky’s arm that was draped over her waist. He let his own hand pause by Bucky’s arm, comparing the differences in all three of their skins, both in texture and color. Bucky was certainly the darkest of the three, only just barely. Steve’s skin was just slightly lighter, but still darker than Natasha’s creamy skin.

He shifted out of his study as he felt the muscles of Natasha’s back shift beneath his fingertips. He moved his gaze up to her face, seeing her eyes open slowly. He let his fingers trail up her skin, smiling as he felt the small shiver in his touch’s wake. He moved his own body to a more prone position, his head close to hers when he was finally at her level.

“Can’t sleep?” she asked quietly, her voice even huskier than normal.

“Not really,” Steve admitted. His eyes fluttered as he felt her touch against him as she moved her left hand along his thigh and hip before resting just beneath his pecs but just above his abdomen.

“It never fails to amaze me how you have a hard time sleeping after…” She left her meaning open. The corners of his mouth quirked up as he stroked a thumb against her skin, moving his hand to curl around her rib cage. This time when he stroked her thumb, it brushed the underside of her breast and he saw her breath catch.

“Hazards of being on ice for over 70 years, I suppose,” Steve said. “Horrible insomnia.”

Natasha snorted and let her nails run against Bucky’s skin between his shoulder blades. Even in his sleep, the other man shifted almost to arch to the touch like a cat.

“What’s his excuse?” Nat asked. She half-gasped, half-moaned as the object of her query shifted both of their bodies, pressing the length of himself against her back. Bucky nuzzled her neck, moving his legs to tangle with hers and further to touch Steve’s.

“I wasn’t on ice every moment like Steve,” Bucky murmured against her skin. His metal hand moved past her to brush against Steve’s stomach. The other man moved closer, effectively sandwiching Natasha between the two of them.

Natasha had to take a steadying breath. The feel of her lovers against her at the same time always spiked her need for them, but she was still sore from their lovemaking. They had been together for a few months now, but she still wasn’t quite used to having them both at the same time. She was no stranger to having two lovers at once, and together, but none before Steve and Bucky had been super soldiers with some serious recuperative abilities.

“Please tell me you aren’t sleeping because you’ve got what Stark said in your head,” Bucky asked, his head moving to rest his chin on Natasha’s shoulder.

Steve blinked, his blue eyes moving up to Bucky’s. While his mind immediately remembered Stark’s drunken words earlier that night about not understanding the weird ménage a trois thing going on between the three of them, it hadn’t occurred to Steve to even think that was what was keeping him from sleep.

“No,” Steve finally said. “Frankly, I don’t care what others think. What we have between us is between us. And we love one other, that’s what matters.”

“Though I admit I could’ve smacked him,” Natasha admittedly, sounding just a bit grumpy.

“Stark’s just pissed because Pepper would never give in to him having a much wanted threesome,” Bucky said, a yawn cutting off his words. “Pouty playboys doused with liquor tend to be mouthy.”

“Stark is mouthy even without the liquor,” Steve said. He smiled as Natasha snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest. This meant Bucky also moved closer and his fingers curled against the skin of Steve’s stomach.

“He still had no right to comment.” Natasha was still a bit grumpy over Tony’s very vocal questioning.

“That’s probably why he did,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “No one else seemed to care.”

“Clint didn’t look too happy,” Bucky said. 

“It’ll blow over,” Natasha said sleepily. “We aren't together, but we had such a connection and were in limbo for so long that I think he started to think it would be just us for the rest of our lives. Almost could’ve happened, too. Just seemed easier to fall back on what I knew than to go for what I wanted.”

“You sure it’ll blow over?” Steve asked, worry creeping into his words.

That brought Natasha back to full consciousness. She propped herself up on her elbow, earning a grumble from Bucky. He, however, did the same so he could see Steve and her both as she spoke.

“It will,” Natasha said. “Clint will find his own way. I think in a way if he didn't have to acknowledge it, it would mean he didn't have to leave his comfort zone and find someone to love him for him. He was also concerned at first, because he thought it wasn’t serious between the three of us. He thought I was going to end up hurt, because it’s no secret the connection you two have had since before you became Captain America and the Winter Soldier.” She ran a soothing hand along Bucky’s arm when he tensed at the reminder of what Hydra turned him into. Steve also reached out to reassure him.

“We’d never hurt you,” Bucky said, his voice gruffer than he intended.

“I know that,” Natasha said, turning her head to press a kiss to his cheek. “But Clint was concerned that I would be a third wheel. He doesn’t really understand how three people can be in a relationship.”

“Thor seemed fine with it,” Bucky pointed out.

“He’s Asgardian,” Steve said. “It’s probably common there. Anything that isn’t the status quo here immediately gets put under a microscope.” Steve wasn’t just referring to interpersonal relationships of a romantic nature either. He remembered clearly how he was treated after he was given Erskine’s serum. 

“Bruce was also fine with it. So was Pepper, and everyone else. Don’t let what Tony said or how Clint is currently acting get to you,” Natasha said. She nudged Bucky with her backside, grinning as he groaned softly. He scooted back on the bed as she turned to her back. Her grin grew wider as both Bucky and Steve’s attentions immediately went to her skin, exposed to their eyes as the sheet was still at their waists.

“Like you said, Steve,” Natasha said, pull his hand to her belly, urging it to travel lower. “What we have between us is between us and we love each other. Who cares what others think.”

“She has a point, punk,” Bucky said, letting Natasha draw his metal hand up to her mouth. He watched, fascinated as she gasped against his palm when Steve’s hand found what she had been urging him to touch.

“Guess she does, jerk,” Steve said, his voice lower, full of need.

“I have an even better one,” she managed to say as she felt Steve teasing her. “Let’s stop talking about what others think of our relationship and make love instead?”

Neither man remotely complained at the suggestion, showing Natasha, and each other, just how much they didn’t care what other thought of their relationship. What mattered to them, and only them, was how much they loved one another.


End file.
